SMS SESAT
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Kalau sms salah sambung kan udah biasa...sekarang kita coba SMS SESAT...apa maksudnya coba? Baca aja sendiri...


**A/N : Hahaha…..padahal Fic "Shinigami Women Association's Valentine" aja belum selesai, tapi saya membuat Fic lain….Sabar aja ya reader…nanti juga dibuat kok, idenya udah ada cuma nulisnya males aja….you-know-lah…mahasiswa kebanyakan tugas pasti males mau ngapain aja**

**BTW…ide ini dapetnya waktu shalat tarawih….Ya Allah, maafkan hambamu ini yang bukannya khusu' shalat malahan kepikiran ide untuk Fic…**

**Warning : Euhh…OOC, Gaje, Lebay dan AU (?)**

**Latifun Kanurilkomari**

_**Presents**_

**SMS SESAT**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

Malam itu, tepatnya hari Selasa tanggal 10 Agustus 2010.

**Drrrt Drrrt**

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo waspada. Memang dia sudah terlatih, kalau ada bunyi sms masuk dari HP Rukia, itu pasti berita mengenai Hollow yang menyerang di kota Karakura.

"Ichigo…" Rukia juga teriak sambil menggeser lemari gesernya dan menggengam HP. "….Kenapa?" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada tanpa dosa.

Kontan aja Ichigo langsung sweatdrop. HP bunyi kok ditanya kenapa?

"Dimana Hollownya?" Tanya Ichigo tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Hah?" Rukia cuma bisa cengo.

"Kok 'Hah' sih? Itu bunyi sms tentang Hollow kan?"

Rukia memperhatikan kembali HPnya, membaca isi sms dengan seksama dan kemudian menggeleng ke Ichigo.

"Bukan, ini bukan sms Hollow, ini cuma sms ucapan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa aja kok," jelas Rukia.

Ichigo bengong. "Oh iya, besok kan udah puasa dan malam ini kan Shalat Tarawih pertama. Pantesan aja dari tadi masjid-masjid pada takbiran," pikirnya dalam hati.

"Huh, ya sudah kalau begitu...," ujar Ichigo sambil kembali ke meja belajarnya. Mau belajar lagi. Rukia kembali menggeser lemari gesernya.

Tak lama kemudian

**Drrt Drrt**

Bunyi sms lagi, tapi Ichigo diam saja. Pasti ucapan selamat puasa lagi.

**Drrt Drrt**

Pasti sms puasa lagi

**Drrt Drrt**

Pasti sms yang sama, tentang puasa

**Drrt Drrt**

"Banyak banget sms puasanya?" rutuk Ichigo dalam hati. Kalau banyak sms yang masuk dia kan jadi tegang juga. Dia pikir itu sms Hollow. Memang shinigami kita ini refleksnya terlalu bagus. Ada bunyi sms masuk aja langsung siap sedia.

Tak lama kemudian

**Drrt Drrt**

"Ichigo! Ada Hollow di Jalan Baru!" teriak Rukia.

"APA?"

Langsung saja dua tokoh kita ini, Ichigo dan Rukia, mengubah sosok mereka menjadi Shinigami dan pergi ke Jalan Baru yang dimaksud. Setelah ber-shunpo dengan sangat cepat, sampailah mereka di Jalan Baru.

"Mana Holownya?" Tanya Ichigo. Mereka mengamati keadaan sekitar. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda Hollow sama sekali.

"Smsnya salah kali?" Ichigo memastikan.

"Aneh, menurut sms..." Ucapan Rukia terputus karena ia kembali membaca sms tersebut. Ichigo juga ikut membaca.

_**Ada Hollow di Jalan Baru**_

_**Mengamuk-amuk di Jalan Raya**_

_**Kepada semua Shinigami kawanku**_

_**Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa**_

_**By : Abarai Renji**_

Krik….krik…krik…

"**RENJIIII….!"** Terdengar membahana ke seluruh pelosok kota Karakura.

**-TAMAT-**

Di Soul Society

"HACHIHH…"

"Abarai-kun flu?" Tanya Hinamori khawatir. Malam ini mereka sedang patroli dan cuaca malam ini memang agak dingin.

"Ah…enggak, mungkin ada yang ngomongin," ujarnya sambil mengelap hidung.

_Poor_ Renji. Dia belum tahu apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan kepadanya esok hari.

**-TAMAT BENERAN-**

_**Selamat datang dalam penerbangan Ramadhan udara, tujuan Bandara Internasional Idul Fitri dengan nomor penerbangan 1431 H. Tidak lama lagi kita akan menempuh penerbangan yang berjarak tempuh 30 hari dan akan memasuki wilayah puasa. Mari tegakkan tiang iman serta sandaran taqwa, bila terjadi guncangan dalam perjalanan, pasang selalu sabuk dzikir, tahajud dan sedekah amal jariyah. Semoga kita selamat sampai tujuan kita yaitu Jannatun Na'im. Insya Allah…amin.**_

_**Mohon maaf atas kekhilafan yang author buat baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa.**_

**A/N : Ahh…garingkah? Review akan sangat membantu untuk memperbaiki penulisanku….please Review….**


End file.
